


Behind hidden doors

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cheating, Hate relationship, Illegal Activities, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Stripping, Student Harry, Student Louis, Student Niall, Teacher Zayn, i still haven't decided what to do with liam hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a normal school with a weird senior, cool class representative and a flirty teacher. However, what is the secret behind the door at the far end of the school in a dark area? A little curiosity from Niall dragged both him and Harry into that room. <br/>What are the seniors and second years hiding in that room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind hidden doors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. Just wanted to write flirty Zayn and bitchy Louis and I came up with this. I hooe you guys would like it. Please leave your comments bellow, I'd appreciate any comment you leave. And thanks for stopping by :)  
> (Bdw...I'll fix the summary when I manage to come up with a good one!)

"Mr. Tomlinson here will show you around the school. Classes have already started last week but I'm sure you'll manage to keep up with the rest of the students. This is your locker key and your timetable, I expect you to start classes right after the first lunch break. I'm sure you'll manage to get things in order by then."   
The blond haired guy took the key and the paper, picking up his bag and standing up. "If you need anything you can either ask me or your class representative. And welcome to our school Mr. Horan."   
Niall nodded, "thank you," he said and he left the office. When he got out he saw a guy leaning against the wall. He was without the blazer, the first three buttons of his shirt undone and the tie was wrapped around his wrist instead where it was supposed to be. Niall frowned slightly at him, because fine, removing the blazer because it was hot and very heavy was fine, but not that whole mess in the uniform. 

"You must be Niall right?" Niall looked up at him startled, because could he possibly be a class representative? What where the rest like if he was? "I'm Louis," the other continued, "I'll show you around."   
"Are you my class representative?" Niall asked surprised.   
Louis let out a laugh, "no way in hell kid. I'm two years older then you! How can I be in your same class?"  
Niall let out a breath of relief but soon started panicking once more, "you're a senior?"   
"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Louis asked him. And Niall did have a problem with that. Was that the way he was going to end up looking like in two years? Wasn't this supposed to be the most disciplined school in the area?   
Niall shook his head, "n-no."  
"Great. Let's get going then."   
And the two of them took off, Louis walking around, showing him where different classes where, cafeteria, games room, study area, library, music room, computer lab, sciences labs and various different other areas in the school. There was one particular room, at the very far end of the school, hidden from the whole school. The door was painted black with several signs on it reading 'do not enter' and police tape from once side to the other of the door. There where no other classrooms in that area and the whole part was dark. Niall only manged to spot it from a corner.   
"What's with that classroom? Is the school refurbishing it?" Niall asked.   
Once again Louis let out that mocking laughter, "yea...refurbishing."   
Niall looked up at him slightly annoyed by him, "what is it then?"   
"Refurbishing," Louis assured and before Niall could ask anymore about it the bell rang. "Let's get you to your class." 

It was only a few more doors down the corridors. The teachers where coming out and some students as well. Louis turned to a door, leaning against the door frame and looking in the class.   
"Tomlinson!" Niall pecked in to see who talked and standing at the front of the classroom was a guy with wild curly hair glaring at them.   
"Hi there sweetheart," Louis said smirking.   
"Cut the crap Tomlinson. What do you want from here?"   
"Usually I'd say you, but don't worry I'm not here for that today," Louis said, his mocking tone even annoying Niall, "I'm here to deliver a package," he said, gaining a glare from Niall when he figured out that he was the package. Louis have him a gentle push into the class and Niall easily found himself in. "Don't worry though babe, you're still my favourite," Louis said winking at the curly haired guy.  
"Get out," the other ordered, pushing the door close in Louis' face. 

The curly haired turned to Niall while trying to calm down his anger from his previous encounter. "Hi Niall, I'm Harry Styles, your classroom representative," the curly haired said with a soft smile.   
"Hi," Niall said, glad that his class representative looked decent.  
"Feel free to pick an empty, class will start soon," Harry said still keeping that sweet smile on his lips. Niall nodded and he went to an empty desk, sitting down there. 

During first lunch break Niall went in the court outside, sitting on a random bench by himself. He couldn't see any seniors around so he guessed that they all had some sort of 'personal' meeting spot for all of them. He heard camera sounds coming from behind him and he turned around to see what it was.   
"Shit no!" the one taking the pictures said as the flash suddenly went on causing Niall to blink surprised.   
"Are you taking photos of me?" Niall asked when he managed to open his eyes again. The guy taking the photos wasn't wearing a school uniform. He was wearing a pair of plain jeans and a black shirt. He looked up at Niall with an apologetic look in his eyes, "sorry. Just of your back though, didn't plan to take photos of your face." Without an invitation the guy climbed on the bench from behind, sitting next to Niall. "Hello," he said offering his hand to Niall, "I'm Zayn Malik, I'm an English Literature teacher, class teacher of 3.4. And also I like to take pictures of beautiful things. Nice to meet you."  
Niall blushed slightly, he wasn't expecting him to be that forward. "Niall Horan. I just got here today," he said, nervously taking his hand.   
"You're a first year?" Zayn asked him. Niall nodded. "Ah damn it. I won't be teaching you then. I only teach second years and seniors," Zayn said looking disappointed.   
"You look too young to be a teacher," Niall commented.   
Zayn smiled putting his hand on the back of the bench, "I'm going to take that as a compliment. I don't know what you mean by young but I just graduated last year. This is my second year teaching over here so I do like to consider myself as still young yea."  
"And do you usually take pictures of students from their back?" Niall asked him.   
Zayn laughed, "well, not all students, just pretty students. And unless they allow me I can't take pictures of their faces so I'll have to content myself with their backs. Back sides can be interesting to look at as well," Zayn said winking at him, causing Niall to blush one more time.   
"Anyway, I have to run off now. If you ever need anything just come over to my office, it's room 246 in the teacher's block. And if you decide to let me photograph that gorgeous face of yours just find me somewhere during breaks and I'll be very happy to do so. Bye Niall," he said and Zayn quickly got off and left Niall's sight.   
Niall had to go the bathroom to wash his face after that. 

During the fourth and fifth class Niall managed to get closer to Harry, consider themselves as acquaintances. Harry was better at explaining places more then Louis did and during the second lunch break he walked around school again explaining places. Once again Niall saw that intriguing room hidden in the darkness.  
"Say Harry, what's that room over there?" Niall asked him.   
Harry looked at the direction Niall pointed, "I don't know. I never noticed that room," Harry said. Niall walked in it's direction and Harry followed him in. As they approached the door there was a faint sound of music coming from it. Nervously, Niall placed his hand on the door handle. "Is it open?" Harry asked in hushed tone and Nial turned the knob, hearing it click and he pushed the door slightly open.   
They looked through but there wasn't anything strange about it. Just a normal classroom, simply more dark and dusty then the others. But in it, the music was louder.   
"Go in," Harry said, keeping the low tone.   
"You're coming with me right?" Niall asked.   
"Of course," and the two skipped the tape and entered the room. They looked around to see if there was anything suspicious but it looked exactly like every other classroom in that school. Suddenly a noise came from under Harry's step and they both looked at that spot. Niall approached him and the two of the removed the carpet which was placed in front of the teacher's desk, reveling a wooden door. After looking at each other, both of them grabbed the handle and pulled the door up. The sound of music got louder and both of them looked down.   
"Let's go," Harry said. Both of them where nervous but they believed that the other had more courage. They both slipped through the door, taking a few steps down a ladder till them made it to the floor. Still however, when they looked around it seemed as if there was no one. 

"There," Niall said, grabbing Harry's wrist with one hand while pulling him towards the direction he was pointing. There was another door and the two of them where seriously starting to hate doors. But it seemed as if this was the final destination. The music was thumping through the door and screams and laughter where heared coming from the other side. Harry placed his hand on the door handle and after a nervy nod from Niall he opened the door and both of them pecked in.


End file.
